virus3v1lexefandomcom-20200214-history
Katio Silvers
"Hey I'm a tad bit short, but I'm not weak!" :: ''-Katio Silvers'' Information Name: '''Katio Silvers '''Age: '''15 '''Class: '''Mage '''Team: Rebels Height: '''5'1" '''Weapons: '''Zephyr (Dual guns) '''Likes: '''Cute things, Sweets, Nice people, Talking, Protecting others '''Dislikes: '''Bugs, Harsh physical activities, The Virus '''Strengths: '''Agility, Ice magic, Healing '''Weaknesses: '''Physical strength, Bugs, People he once knew who are now viruses, Backs off a bit too easily, Tends to put himself in danger to protect others '''Signature Moves: Ice Spikes - He can summon ice at his will, and often uses ice spikes to fight. He can attack, deflect other ranged attacks, defend himself, and trap others with them. Lightguard Spells - His light magic is also very strong, and can be used in a variety of ways. Personality Katio is a nice, cheerful and outgoing person. He may seem like an airhead, but he's serious when he needs to be. He loves to help others in need, and will defend anyone who his help. Though he's almost always cheerful and happy, he's also got a dark side to him. History When Katio was liittle, his family died in a car accident. He was rescued in time by some people who were passing by. He was very little at the time, and was mortally injured. If it weren't for the healing powers of one of the people who saved him, he'd probably be dead. The people who rescued him were members of the Rikisent Guardians, an army of fighters of about 200 people who protect any innocents. He was brought up by the guardians, as he had absolutely no family members now (due to family trouble with both parents' families). When he was 12, the virus reached Riksent City, and corrupted many. The Rikisent Guardians were working endlessly to try and protect others. But the virus had reached the army as well; it had reached one of their strongest and most prominent members. The infected commander attacked his own teammates, corrupting some, while killing others. Teammates clashed against one another, trying desperately to fight their way through a whole legion of viruses. Katio, being 12 at the time, was one of the youngest, but strongest as well. He was ordered by his superiors to quickly leave the area with the younger fighters who still had their whole life in front of them. He wanted to stay and fight, but realized that the less experienced fighters needed his help. He reluctantly left with them. Two years later, he found out that the virus originated from Sylia City, and that was where it was the strongest. He decided to joing the battle between the rebels and the viruses in the city, to help solve this problem once and for all. Overdrive Mode Katio rarely ever uses his overdrive mode, as he's usually able to hold on his own. He will ''use it if his opponent is also in a powered state. His speed is peaked in overdrive, and he can teleport effortlessly. He uses his gun's blades a lot more in this form, as close combat becomes much easier with him being able to utilize his speed. Katio is also able to use a rapier infused with Light magic to combat opponents. He becomes mostly melee offensive in overdrive mode, sometimes putting him at a disadvantage. Trivia *He's a fairly good close combat fighter, despite the fact that he's a mage. *He and Karako Gasai used to be very close friends. *His guns have magical blades that can be turned on and off. *He was 7th strongest in the Rikisent Guardians, though he was only twelve. *He loves ice cream. *He can be fairly stupid at times. *He may seem happy all the time, but he actually hides other feelings underneath. *He almost never shows his true strength. *He often considers himself the healer since he goes around healing everyone all the time. *He has been severly injured and rendered unable to fight. Hibiki Ryota took his place. Relationships 'Takeshi Ryusaki - Fellow rebel and friend. Katio tries to get Takeshi to not be serious for even one moment. Reminds him of the leader that was basically his brother. 'Sachiyo Murasaki - '''Baka trio (along with Katio and Raiki) and fellow rebel. Teamed up together, katio and Sachiyo are a threat to fire users. 'Raiki Sou -''' Baka trio (along with Katio and Sachiyo) and fellow rebel. Also fellow healer. 'Kiona Hayami -' Fellow rebel who often needs saving. 'Kenji Nishimura -' Fellow rebel. Together they can be deadly with their fire and ice duo attacks. 'Andrew Soble -' Fellow rebel and roommate. 'Diana - '''Fellow rebel. 'Karako Gasai '- Close friend, before she became a virus. '''Shiku Forine -' Friend, even though she's on the virus side. 'Remilia Alstro -' Close friend and fellow rebel. 'DE04 -' Fellow rebel. 'Ayazaka Seishin '- Rebel leader. 'Karma Horror -' Friend, even though she's virus commander. '''Xaviere Johnson - '''He fought her once, and lost fairly badly, so now he considers her as a rival. '''Sasako Egurko - Fellow rebel and friend. Hibiki Ryota - Fellow member of the Rikisent Guardians. Escaped with Katio during the virus invasion. Fire and Ice.png|Katio Silvers and Kenji Nishimura - Fire and ice duo Freeze.png|Katio 12 year-old Katio and Kai.png|Katio Silvers and Kai Aoi Lightguard Sheath.png|Katio with Lightguard Rapier and Sheath Mirage Shoot!.png|Katio casting Amethyst Blaster. Katio Silvers by Lunamageice on deviantart.com Category:Rebel Category:non-canon Category:RPG